


Caught

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No bounty hunter's ever had Bones McCoy on his knees before now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/norfolkdumpling/14398098/94732/94732_600.png) photo.

He hears the gun cocking before he hears the footsteps behind him, which is a disappointment. He's built a reputation around being so much better than that. He stretches his arms out to either side of him, making sure his pursuer can see the sawn-off shotgun in his hand.

"Well, Jimmy," Bones says. "Looks like you caught me at last."

"Drop the gun," the kid says. "Kick it back to me. _Don't_ turn around, just get on your knees. You know I'll do it if I have to, Bones. Makes no difference to my bounty if you're dead or alive."

"Dead or alive," he repeats. Bones follows Jim's instructions obediently, keeping his hands up in the air as he drops to his knees in the dirt.

"On your head."

"Stand on my head?"

"This isn't the time to mess with me, Bones!" Jim's at his back, the muzzle of his gun pressed to the base of Bones' skull. The cold metal and the rocks against his knees are the realest thing about this situation that he's imagined so many times. In his imagination, Bones gets out of it.

Jim cuffs him roughly, too tight, one knee in the small of his back as he jerks Bones towards him. "I caught you," he says against Bones' ear.

"The only one ever," Bones replies. He leans back, trying to use Jim's body to push his hands close enough to get to the knife on his belt. He's not a killer. He won't hurt him any more than he needs to.

"Nice try." Jim tugs the knife free and tosses it across the room. It clatters against the wall and Bones looks down at the ground. "Not nice enough, though."

"Tell me, kid," he says, trying to stall. "What are you going to do with me now?"

Jim spins him around and they look into each other's eyes for the first time. The kid's even younger than Bones thought. "Good question," he says. "Let's figure that out."


End file.
